


Поездка / Perjalanan

by Lolane



Series: Lolane Hetalia fics 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Gilbert menghilang, dan ia ditemukan meninggaldiduga bunuh diriTunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh!Aku penasaran
Series: Lolane Hetalia fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609753
Comments: 1





	1. Pembuka

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah lama vakum akhirnya mulai menulis lagi  
> moga aja yang satu ini bisa sampai habis
> 
> btw, ini ngak ada ahem-ahemnya ya...  
> paling-paling cuman fighting gitu
> 
> lagian ane juga lum bisa buat lemon T.T

Dunia ini adalah Distopia dimana semua orang harus memenuhi rolenya masing-masing di dunia ini. Terbiasa dengan hal ini, Ivan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Baginya ini sudah seperti sebagaimananya dunia bekerja. 

Belum lagi, sebenarnya ia juga tidak sepenuhnya manusia biasa.

Rupanya memang seperti Pria Kaukasia kebanyakan, berperawakan tinggi, hidung mancung, dan rambut pirang. Namun sebenarnya ia adalah personifikasi dari Negara yang bernama Rusia. Jika boleh jujur ia tidak terlalu menyukai posisinya sebagai personifikasi negara. Jika bisa ia ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Mereka memang memiliki hidup yang singkat, namun setidaknya hidup mereka bermakna.

Ini hari yang penting. Negara-negara di dunia mengadakan rapat darurat setelah Amerika mendeklarasikan perang ke Iran. Bukan menjadi suatu hal yang mustahil jika Amerika kemudian memutuskan untuk mendeklarasikan perang ke seluruh benua. Bosnya agak sedikit bermasalah dalam hal kecerdasan.  
Belum lagi negara-negara peserta EU di pusingkan oleh GBR, dimana Arthur memprakasi untuk keluar dari EU.  
Pada akhirnya tidak pernah ada penyelesaian dari masalah ini.

Ia sedang duduk di kafe menikmati senja selepas rapat dari rapat yang melelahkan tadi.  
Sepintas ia melihat Gilbert berlalu dengan cepat, seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu.  
‘tumben sekali’ pikirnya. Mengingat bahwa Gilbert bukanlah sebuah negara lagi.  
‘mungkin saja dia ikut adiknya rapat’ pikirnya tak ambil pusing.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa bekas, hingga akhirnya ada telpon masuk dari Jerman.  
“Привет!*” sapanya pelan.  
“Halo, Ivan. Maaf mengganggu tapi apakah kakakku ada dirumah mu?” Tanya Ludwig alias Jerman dari balik telpon.  
Apa yang terjadi?  
“Nyet, Lutski* ah, tapi kalo tidak salah aku kemarin melihatnya berlarian”  
“Apa kau tahu kemana?”  
“Sayangnya tidak. Hari itu senja, bahkan aku tidak yakin bahwa itu abangmu”  
“.… oh begitu.., maaf telah menganggumu”  
“tidak apa-apa Lutski”  
Ivan kemudian menutup telepon.

Aku sebenarnya penasaran, tapi bukannya Gilbert selalu begitu?

Mencoba menghilangkan penasarannya, ia kemudian tertidur menyambut hari esok.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian berlalu begitu. Kali ini bukan rapat, melainkan sebuah event olahraga olimpiade terbesar didunia. Kini diselenggarakan di Jepang.  
Tidak menjadi suatu keseharusan bagi personifikasi negara buat mendatangi event-event tersebut, namun ini seperti liburan jadi mengapa tidak?.  
Kiku, personifikasi Jepang datang menyambutnya sopan.  
“Terima kasih telah datang di negeri kami” bungkuknya hormat.  
Ivan mencoba membalas bungkuk nya Kiku, namun ia sangat kaku sehingga mengundang gelak tawa dari beberapa Pers disana.

Kemudian setelah acara penyambutan selesai, Kiku kemudian mengendarai mobil membawa Ivan menuju hotelnya, namun.  
“Maaf mendadak seperti ini bertanya disini, Roshia-san” ujar Kiku tiba-tiba memecah suasana.  
“Oh… ini kenapa kamu yang jadi supirku?” Kiku mendehem pelan. “Ada apa?” tanya Ivan kemudian.  
“Maaf, tapi ini soal Puroisen-san”  
“Ah, Gilsya*! Dia hilang,kan?”  
“Iya, ini sudah tiga bulan sejak ia menghilang”  
“Eh, tiga bulan?! Memangnya kemana saja ia?!”  
“Maaf..”  
“Berhenti bilang maaf, kamu ngak punya salah apa-apa”  
“Ma- eh,… “ Kiku mendehem pelan lagi, “Roshia-san…”  
“Ya?”  
“Kami masih belum menemukan Puroisen-san, tapi kami menemukan tas yang dibawanya dibawah air terjun hutan Aokigara”  
“apa?.. bisa di ulangi Kiku?”  
Kiku mengambil napas dalam.  
“Ini masih menjadi sebuah dugaan tapi kami menduga Puroisen-san bunuh diri disana”  
“.…hah?”  
“Maaf, Roshia-san ini masih dugaan. Belum pasti”

Aneh sekali…. Gilbert bukan orang yang bakal bunuh diri begitu saja.

Keseluruhan perjalanan menuju hotel seperti terblurkan begitu saja, bahkan entah kenapa tanah pun menjadi tidak stabil.

“Kiku, apa Jepang tanahnya memang bergelombang ya?” tanyanya mengelantur.  
Namun tidak ada balasan yang diberi Kiku, melainkan ia hanya memandunya menuju kamarnya.

Kenapa aku seperti ini? Bagaimana reaksi Jerman kalo tahu?

Malam itu, Ivan tidak bisa tidur.

Foot note :  
1.Privyet, artinya Halo dalam bahasa Rusia  
2.Nyet, romanized dari нет artinya Tidak  
3.Lutski (Ludwig) dan Gilsya (Gilbert), well.. sebenarnya ini HC saya aja kalo Ivan senang memberi nama panggilan yang aneh-aneh buat kesan ramah. Sayangnya ngak kepikiran buat panggilan untuk Kiku.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis di hp  
> Dan ane ngak mau lanjutinnya

Untuk seseorang sperti Gilbert. Jalan-jalan sendirian memang bukan hal tidak umum. Justru ia selalu sendiri. Sejak dulu selalu begitu. Bahkan ketika mereka berperang dengan Austria. Ia juga selalu sendiri.  
"Rajaku selalu mengagumi rajamu jadi kami akan membantumu" itu yang kukatakan waktu itu.  
Ia hanya diam menatapku, menelitiku. Bahkan hingga kini, aku masih tak paham Gilbert. Namun aku tahu bahwa ia selalu sendiri.  
Sama sepertiku.

"Selamat pagi, Ivan" salam sopan Kiku membangunkanku dari lamunanku.  
"Ah iya, pagi juga Kiku" jawabku hormat.  
"Mohon maaf kepolisian kami masih belum mendapatkan bukti apapun soal hilangnya Gilbert, namun jika saya boleh bertanya mengapa tiba-tiba kamu tertarik dengan Gilbert?" Tanyanya langsung.  
"Hm.. mencurigakan ya? Yah, aku tahu reputasiku cukup jelek untuk orang mempercayaiku. Hanya saja aku tertarik kenapa Gilbert menghilang itu saja"  
Kiku segera meletakkan teh yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.  
"Mari kita bahas soal itu nanti, Ivan. Kepolisian juga sedang mengerjakan kasusnya. Arthur telah menanti kita." Ajaknya sambil mengarahkan aku keluar.  
Tentu saja aku mengikutinya, kami berjalan hingga ke auditarium. Disana sudah ada beberapa nation seperti Inggris, Swedia dan bahkan Jerman. Wajah Jerman lebih tampak kusut dari biasa. Aku paham mengapa, abangnya menghilang begitu saja.  
"Maaf telah mengumpulkan kalian semua pagi ini, memang benar salah satu dari kita menghilang namun kita tidak bisa membuang fokus kita terhadap event yang seharusnya sedang kita kerjakan sekarang ini!" Pekik Arthur tegas.  
"Benar, Arthur. Maaf, abangku selalu membuat masalah. Biasanya dia akan kembali" Ujar Ludwig mengangguk.  
Namun benarkah ia hanya menghilang seperti biasa? Akhirnya, rapat kemarin kembali dilanjutkan.  
Sore itu kemudian aku berjalan keluar hotel. Aku hanya berharap untuk mendapatkan angin segar.  
Tapi iya juga ya... Kenapa aku begitu penasaran terhadap hilangnya Gilbert? Bahkan Ludwig pun tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Aduh kenapa aku seperti ini?.  
_______________________________________________

"Ugh sial sial" gerutuku.  
"Aaaaarrggghhhhh" keluhku kesal.  
Ck, kukira aku hampir mati tadi. Padahal hanya tergelincir sedikit saja di pinggiran batu itu.  
Huff, harusnya aku menemui Mei tadi tapi orang orang itu. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?. Ah aku tak peduli lagi. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadaku?.  
Padahal setidaknya aku pikir aku telah bebas dari mereka. Dari malam ketika aku mendarat di Jepang ini. Padahal kukira ini akan menjadi kejutan biasa. Apalagi ketika semuanya disana.  
Aku menghelah napas panjang.  
'Tenang Gilbert, ini belum saatnya kamu mati. Kamu terlalu keren buat mati sekarang' ucapku berupaya menenangkan diriku sendiri.  
Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin hingga sekarang.

Kemarin lusa, aku diam diam memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang karena aku tahu Kiku akhirnya menjadi penyelenggara. Tentu saja sebagai temannya aku akan memberinya selamat, dan mungkin mengajakknya minum. Ahh benar aku sudah lama tak minum, Ludwig selalu melarangku. Tapi jika ada Arthur disana tampaknya ia takkan marah.

**Author's Note:**

> kalo responsnya bagus bakal lanjut :V/


End file.
